A New Life
by Outlandishly in Time
Summary: Catie a descendant of Catherine discovered time gave her family back.
1. Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Reign this is just a fun story :D

Footsteps are heard in the moment. Catherine looks around not understanding it was like someone walks around her. It was the sound of nice shoes, the sound of being walked around continues. She was wide eyed not understanding. It was as if she was being stared at, in one moment, and the other like someone was not looking at her at all.

A woman looks about smiling as she walks round and round in one spot in one area. She was acting as a princess walking in her new shoes in a castle. She knew she was a princess in the sense of being descended from one of Catherine's daughters. You see, Catherine was sensing being walked around by her descendant who lived far in the future.

There was so many thoughts going through Catie's mind she knew she had one thing in common with Catherine they had the same name. But time was on the side of Catie. She dances round and round and as she does time's gift is here. Catherine looks up seeing Catie, her eyes were wide seeing also the castle was the same yet different. Catherine looks at the girl she noticed two things that would really make her think. One was how much she looked like her, and two a necklace that seemed so familiar. Catie turns fast suddenly, falling to the ground the floor seemed more sparkly like new. Catie's eyes grew wide when she saw a beautiful dress before her. She slowly got up.

Catie came face to face with Catherine who could be her twin, but somehow she knew. Catie suddenly says, "It's you!" Catherine wasn't sure how to act but she says, "Yes, who are you?" Catie suddenly fainted. She hit the floor hitting her head. Catherine tried to stop it.

Will Catie remember or will she have a new life as a family member in another time?

Note: Thanks for reading tell me what you think and if you think I should continue.


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own Reign this is just a fun story :D

Hours earlier in both times...

Catherine and Henry had been having such a great day. They were talking, they even had held hands a couple times. And the moments that had led them to kiss several times were intense. Though, as they were about to kiss several times someone approached or walked into the room. This made them pull away fast. They were nervous at times. Something was different. They didn't want anyone to know yet that they were "back together." That things were changing slowly between them. It had been a slow, but gentle romance that had been as it was in the beginning. Catherine had seen it the night he asked for another chance and she agreed then they had made love. She didn't realize though that as of that night they were to be parents again. The child she carried was a new beginning. Henry and Catherine stood in the throne room smiling at each other. They just wanted to hold each other.

Something in the air suddenly changed Henry suddenly felt strange. He looked at Catherine, "Catherine why do I feel that you want to yell at me?" Catherine looked at him strangely, "What are you even talking about?" She became nervous thinking maybe he was trying to pull away, maybe go back to the way things had been. She grabbed his hand suddenly scared. Her eyes grew wide, "Henry..." She started to tear up...

In the future as in the year 2017 a girl who looks literally like Catherine's twin has discovered her ancestry and has traveled to the same castle. She hadn't known much about her biological family and was literally alone now. She wanted to know something about who she was. Because truly Catie didn't understand anything about herself at all. She goes on a tour of the castle and sneaks away from the tour group she walks into the throne room amazed and smiles at what she sees.

It was as if time suddenly became parallel with each other.

When suddenly a man grabbed Catie's hand telling her she didn't belong there. Catie became angry and began to yell, "How dare you touch me! Don't you touch me again!" It was this that Henry had felt, it felt like Catherine pushing him away. He just didn't realize there was more to the story. The man approached Catie again and she stomped on his foot. She started running further into the castle and hiding good not realizing that hours later that her life would change forever. And it would be for the better.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Reign this is just a fun story :D

Queen Catherine paces back and forth she thinks on what had happened hours earlier. She didn't understand how or what had happened. She tried to remain calm, but grew impatient she barged into the room where Nostradamus was treating Catie. Catie was incoherent. She tossed and turned she cried in this state.

King Henry, Francis, and Bash had heard something. They came running into the room seeing how much Catie looked like Catherine. Henry looked at Catherine almost angry, "Is there something you need to admit to me?!" He was almost screaming at her. Catherine's eyes grew wide, "What are you accusing me of? It's just like you!" Just as Catherine is about to slap him Nostradamus finds a necklace around Catie's neck there was a heart shape. Engraved on it he sees a name, "Look.." They all turn and see. "It says, ' Catherine descendant of Royalty of France.'" He then says the last names.

Catherine, Henry, Francis, and Bash's eyes grew wide. Catie started to shake Nostradamus touched her forehead feeling her temperature. Suddenly, Nostradamus saw her life flash in front of his eyes. How she is alone and has no family. "She has no family left..." He looks at them "Except for you..." Catherine sits down suddenly looking at Catie feeling a closeness to her she is holding her hand, "I believe it I can feel it. Yes, it is true I know it." Catherine looks at Henry she is crying. " She is ours you can feel it too can't you?" He started to tear up. "Yes, I can I really can... She needs her family and we are here." Francis and Bash agree. Mary was on the other side of the door listening to this she had heard of tales like this before. She believed that love of family could go through time and draw loved ones and family near. Suddenly, Catie began to calm and recover she rested for several more hours. Catherine refused to leave Catie's side she held her hand and talked to her softly telling her a story.

Catie suddenly woke and got up fast. She started to panic she looked around seeing everyone. Henry walked closer looking at her. Catie looked at everyone wide eyed trying to get up, but she was in so much pain. Henry smiles, " You know you should really rest." Catie was shocked she knew who he was, but there was apart of her that wanted not to be told what to do. "Excuse me? Don't tell me what to do! You are not the boss of me!" Henry stepped back, "She is our descendant alright. That feeling I had earlier when I pulled away Catherine, is back." Henry had looked back and forth between Catie and Catherine then back at Catie. "Alright, but don't you ever talk to me like that again! Do you agree to that at least?" Catie was covering her mouth by then she then pulls it away. "Yes, I'm so sorry I just am used to protecting myself when no one else will. Henry agreed and looks at Catherine. Catherine looks at Catie and says, " You are our family you hear me? You are not alone anymore." Catherine held Catie's hand and squeezed her hand tearing up and smiling as did Catie. She agrees Catie smiles softly, "I'm not alone anymore I have family!"


End file.
